kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Auditions:Cho Ga-Eul
Back to the Auditions *'Name:' Marie Vivienne Fallon Anjou-Desrosiers / Cho Ga-Eul [ 조가을 ] *'Stage Name (If Applicable):' Fallon [ 팰론 ] *'Age:' 22 years old *'Date of Birth:' 23 September 1997 *'Nationality:' Canadian *'Ethnicity:' Korean-Chinese *'Birthplace:' Jeonju, South Korea *'Languages Spoken:' English; Korean; Quebec French *'Career:' Idol *'Model:' Jeon Jiwoo [ Jiwoo; K.A.R.D ] ---- *'Personality:' Fallon has a carefree aura, a 'live in the present' mentality, and an endless supply of autumn-related puns and puns in general. But what surprises people a lot is the fact that Fallon grew up around a society of old-fashioned, old money people where the most proper of gender-based manners is the key to be accepted. This means the pressure of becoming the perfect, most ladylike lady has been thrust upon her since birth. Because of this, she has an aura of grace and authority, the perfect gait and manners to die for. Not only that, she has the coveted ability of being able to run (and fight but we don't talk about that) in heels and a long dress, one of the few upsides of being raised a lady. Unlike most people, Fallon has the ideal levels of confidence and self-esteem. She knows what she's capable of, she knows she looks good and that she has amazing assets, but she's never one to flaunt it just because she can. Fallon knows when and where she can make people know that she may or may not be a tad better than them. She always holds her head high and isn't afraid to step on anyone who would dare try and drag her down. Fallon is at her peak whenever she has her headset on and she's logged on in her favourite MMORPG. She loves the freedom her game gives her, because she can choose her fate and, well, let loose from all the stress idol life gives her. MMORPGs are her passion and the real MVP (behind her family of course) in her life. She doesn't hide the fact that she is an avid gamer, but she does hide her username from the general fandom. Chaton-Grise is her little private bubble and she'd like to keep it that way thanks. *'History:' Cho Ga-Eul, Autumn. Born September 23, 1997 at exactly 05:45 AM. When Li Hua was young, she remembers a folk song from her clan, she sang it often. Her voice was light, sweet soprano, it was enchanting and caught the attention of her future husband. It was a simple love story, they fell in love and married, and years after they bore two lovely, healthy children. The oldest girl was Gaeul, and two years later came her sister Kyeoul. Disaster struck the family when Kyeoul was barely 3. Li Hua fell ill to a contagious disease and passed on not long after. Their father, even as he took care of them, saw no meaning to live. He drowned himself in the lake behind their house when Gaeul and Kyeoul were 6 and 4 respectively. Gaeul saw the ordeal with her own eyes. The kids found themselves lost and alone, and it made them easy targets for human traffickers. It was as though the end was near for them, they were separated much to each other's biggest fear. Fortunately, both their rings were busted by the authorities, but the experience itself was far from pleasant. Not only that, they had no idea where the other was. Gaeul was adopted on December 26, 2004, by Matthieu Lavoie-Anjou, one of the agents in charge of the operation that busted the trafficking ring, and Veronique Côté-Desrosiers, his wife. Veronique Côté-Desrosiers, loving wife of Matthieu Lavoie-Anjou and gifted artist, was barren and her only wish was to have a child she could call her own. Eventually, her prayers were answered when Matthieu and his team had busted the trafficking ring. Both Veronique and Matthieu fell in love with a small Korean child, one of the rescues from the operation. It wasn't long before the couple was able to bring the child home with them on the 26th of December, a perfect Christmas gift. From then on, Cho Ga-Eul became known as Marie Vivienne Fallon Anjou-Desrosiers. Veronique and Matthieu were from families who kept on the old French Canadian naming customs, thus resulting in Ga-Eul's new, long name. Ga-Eul, going by her third name Fallon, was unlike girls her age. While young girls dream of knights in shining armour and being rescued from their towers, Fallon was decimating all the little boys in their favourite video games. She asked for the latest video game console for each birthday she has and she's always one of the first to get her hands on the latest games. The nosy, conservative people in their neighbourhood often chided Matthieu and Veronique on how 'unladylike' Fallon was, but the couple never forced Fallon to do something she really didn't like. After all, their daughter's happiness was more important than society's gender norms. Growing up, Fallon wasn't a stranger to whispered taunts regarding her 'boyishness' and her obvious stand as an adopted child. Most days, she could brush off these taunts with full confidence, but she has her days where even the smallest whisper could get to her. In an effort to comfort herself, Fallon would retreat to her games and instead form a social circle consisting of other players from other parts of the world. At some point, Fallon had started learning how to speak in Korean and write in Hangul and transferred from gaming consoles to MMORPG on her laptop. ---- Note: Depending on the chosen career for your character certain parts can be removed by you the user. The first section before the break is for idols and trainees, the second section is for actors, and the third is for stylists, producers, and other jobs of the sort. *'Specialty:' Vocals; rapping *'Training Period:' 3 years *'Casted On:' 23 September 2012 *'Group Name (If Applicable):' Black Swan *'Position (If Applicable):' Vocalist / Rapper / Maknae ---- *'Reason for Auditioning at Alpha Entertainment:' *'Views on Big Three Rivalry:' It reminds her of the common rivalries found in her MMORPGs, which is both fun and kind of getting old? Nonetheless, Fallon isn't one to back away from friendly competition. ---- Comments Category:Approved Alpha Auditions